


I Want to Say Hello, (I'm in Love With You)

by wooshski



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, Fluff, I don't know why I wrote this, Kwon soonyoung is also a little shit, Love at First Sight, M/M, Yoon Jeonghan is a Little Shit, confident gay!joshua, jihoon blushes alot im sorry, jihoon is a bitch, joshua is a flirt, panicked gay!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooshski/pseuds/wooshski
Summary: jisoo has heard small, no—multiplewarnings about the pretty blue haired boy that lives alone in the infamous house that was built on the end of his neighborhood.of course, jisoo wasn't interested at first, he kept hearing stories about the blue haired boy, but it seems that as if the people spreading these stories don't even know his name.he wasn't curious about it at all, but when he happened to spot a blue haired boy sitting alone on the bench that jisoo occasionally sits on, dressed fancily as his hair moved along to the wind—jisoocan't notfeel attracted, despite the warnings he hear in the neighborhood.he's blissfully gonna ignore all the warnings—because this guy—was exactly his type.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	I Want to Say Hello, (I'm in Love With You)

**Author's Note:**

> for context, the phrase "wanna go get ramen with me?" means "let's have sex" in korea so like, you get the point.

"i heard he was a pretty one, but they said he was the biggest bitch to exist."

here we go again.

jisoo was really starting to get tired of these annoying stories, he still doesn't fathom as to why multiple, like— _so many people,_ gossip so much about the same person.

every time he enters the local cafe, there isn't a single day when he wouldn't overhear about these conversations.

_the pretty, blue haired boy that lived on that particular house. he's pretty but a big bitch_

yeah, he remembers it, he wish he wouldn't, but he does, he can't help but to remember something he hears _every single day._

he spots a familiar male with dark, brown locks. joshua smiles when they met eyes, pushing his platinum blonde hair back as he makes his way to the table.

"you're late again, mister hong." the brown haired male smiles at him cheekily, joshua clicking his tongue as he threatens to throw the water at his face, to which the other heartily chuckles at.

"i have no idea why i'm friends with you,"  
joshua grumbled jokingly, the brown haired mocking sadness, dramatically squeezing his chest with his hand,

"how can you say that to _me?_ your best friend, a famous actor, _the yoon jeonghan._ "

jisoo kicks his knee under the table, jeonghan wincing lightly before chuckling and kicking joshua back, but the blonde didn't do so much as yelp lightly.

"hey, i'm famous, too!"  
jisoo defends himself, neither of them really noticed the waiter whom cautiously placed their drinks on the table, looking between the two males, starstrucked.

"yeah, you do youtube, _got it._ "  
jeonghan winks at him, grabbing his drink taking a sip of his frappuccino, joshua stirring his warm cup of coffee with the tablespoon, their drinks severely contrasted each other, but that was the only thing that was different when you compare the two.

"okay, but,"  
jeonghan starts, beginning to chew on his straw—a habit that jisoo dislikes— _a lot._

"have you heard, that the famous blue haired boy is also famous in korea?'

joshua grumbles, he has ranted about this to jeonghan—the fact that he hated hearing about these pointless stories—but of course jeonghan—being the little shit that he is—doesn't care.

when joshua stayed silent, jeonghan took it as a sign to continue, even if it was definitely _not_ a sign to continue.

"the very few people that apparently saw him and claimed that he was _gorgeous,_ also claimed that he's that famous soloist."

“the famous soloist should've been smart enough to not dye his hair blue.”  
joshua scoffs, he hates the color, he can't explain why, but he just doesn't like it. jeonghan shoots him a look.

jisoo, still doesn't give a shit, but being the good friend that he is, he thought that he at least has to feign his interest.

"wow, really? tell me more."  
joshua says, voice as empty as a can, and jeonghan knows he's being sarcastic, but he still continues, and joshua is really starting to question his choice of friends.

"i can't remember the name but it was somethin' like woo—zi?"

_"what?"_

joshua looks at him, bewildered—well, he might've listened to a song or five of someone that goes by name of 'woozi'. said songs were brought upon his attention when the youtube algorithm recommended him a song by 'woozi'. he loved the song, he loved his voice, and he listened to four more songs from the artist, even adding the said songs to his spotify playlist.

but jisoo was originally not curious, aside from knowing the fact that 'woozi' makes his own songs—in courtesy of the comment section—jisoo does not know how he looks like.

jeonghan raises an eyebrow at him.  
"does the name ring any bells, mister hong?"

"go fuck yourself."  
joshua throws a crumpled tissue paper at him, and jeonghan laughs.

"only if you watch me."  
jeonghan fucking winks at him, and he catches the tissue box that went flying to him, it would've hit him on the face if it weren't for his reflexes.

"you're goddamn disgusting."

jeonghan beams at that, throwing the tissue box back at joshua, who blocked his face with his arm, jeonghan smiling in contentment when the tissue box hit his friend's arm.

"anyways," jeonghan stands up with his drink on his hand, dusting his pants that what jisoo assumed to have cost at least fifty thousand dollars.  
"i gotta go, my manager told me that he would whip my ass if i don't show up by one o'clock."

joshua scoffs, slightly bitter at the fact that jeonghan has to leave already. "don't you like it when your ass is whipped?"  
okay, this has been mentioned before, but jeonghan is a little shit, and he may have told joshua all his kinks via text because there was no topic to talk about whatsoever, and joshua hates the fact that he has such a good memory that he remembers it, and he almost vomited at the mental image of jeonghan getting his ass whipped.

now it was jeonghan's turn to get flustered.  
"he's my _manager,_ he's like forty years old."

"don't you like older men? you told me you wanted a sugar dad—"

jeonghan had his hand clamped on jisoo's mouth, taking note that they were in a _public_ place, and the fact that someone might've heard everything already.

_"shut the fuck up."_

jeonghan says through gritted teeth, but joshua bites the skin of his palm, resulting into the brown haired male's yelps of pain as he jumped back from the blonde, aggressively wiping his hand on his pants.

"hong jisoo, you fuck."  
he hisses before turning his heel, walking out of the cafe and joshua waves at him through the window.

▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣

the grass feels soft under his steps, he glances around the empty park, sunlight bouncing off his hair, making him glow like an actual angel as he strides along the grass, looking for the bench he usually sits at.

he stops on his tracks, his smile slowly sliding off of his face but it wasn't in a bad way.

he was enchanted by the beauty of this man, that's all.

a small male that was dressed in a black padded coat with a wooly sweater worn inside along with gray pants and boots that reached up to his ankle, a red sweater covering his neck, matching the red beret that sat atop his blue hair that were blowing slightly because of the wind.

it was as if time slowed down.

the tree that was shading the male from the blinding sunlight began to let it's leaves fall down, the male noticed as he stretched his hand out, catching a leaf and jisoo suddenly wants to be a leaf.

the sunlight hit the back of the male's head perfectly, making him glow, as if he wasn't already glowing.

he sighs, placing a hand on his chest and he feels it beat irregularly fast. he cracks his knuckles, calming himself down as he fixes his hair subconsciously.

he walks towards the male, who stood up, ready to leave when he spots jisoo, who was walking towards him.

joshua's heart almost combusted from the eye contact, but he kept his cool.

joshua flashed him a warm smile, but the other didn't smile back, but it's okay, jisoo didn't expect a reaction anyways.

as if on cue, the wind blew a little harder, the little pink petals from the tree fell down as well, guided by the wind as the flower petals surrounded them as they stared at each other.

the shorter make glances at the surroundings before flickering his gaze back to joshua.

“i—”  
the wind blows even harder, cutting jihoon off and his scarf unattached from his neck, the wind blowing it away but before he could even catch it, he watched as another hand grabbed the scarf for him.

he stares up at the taller, who smiled down at him, but before he could say anything, joshua places the scarf around his neck, and the shorter didn't even do anything about it.

“you know, in windy days like these,”

joshua tied his scarf properly, making sure that the wind wouldn't be able to blow it away again, and he feels the shorter's gaze on him the entire time.

“it isn't proper to just loosely wrap it around,”

he finishes tying it, fixing it so that it looked proper, placing his hands on the male's shoulders.

“you have to make sure it's tied properly, so that you won't lose it.”

joshua reaches over, grabbing the leaf that was stuck on the male's blue hair, pulling it and slyly slipping it in his pocket, the shorter's gaze on him the whole time.

joshua pushes his blonde hair back, before meeting the blue male's eyes again, smiling at him, not missing the way that the male's face were redder compared to earlier.

the shorter cleared his throat, putting his hands inside the pocket of his padded coat, bashfully looking away from jisoo.

“well then,”  
he bows slightly, before turning his heels and walking away, jisoo watching him go with a smile on his face.

the figure gets smaller and smaller, until it disappeared. joshua takes his hand out of his pocket, looking at the leaf and running his finger on it.

he forgot to ask the male his name, but he's sure he'll find him, he has a remarkable feature.

blue hair.

he figures, that blue is his new favorite color.

joshua kicked the door of his apartment—it was a luxurious apartment good for one person—he shut the door, springing to his room, swinging the door open as he immediately reached for his phone that was charging on the bedside.

he opens it, aggressively typing 'woozi' onto his search bar, he anticipated as it loads.

his eyes widen, his lips curling upwards as he looked at the picture of woozi, who's real name was apparently 'lee jihoon'.

_it's him._

joshua clicked on his instagram link, following him and then stalking him afterwards, not caring about what the other would think of him as he liked every single photo on his instagram feed.

when he finishes, he gazed at the picture, still smiling to himself as he rolled on his back, sighing dreamily.

“lee jihoon.”

▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣

“so do you like him?”

joshua looks at jeonghan, they were walking to the bar, joshua didn't answer and smiles at the guard, jeonghan doing the same and the guard let them in without having to check their identification cards.

“joshua,”  
jeonghan pokes his sides, whining and hitting his shoulder, joshua grimaces.  
“do you like him or what?”

“i think i do,”

jeonghan whistles, wiggling his eyebrows and elbowing the male teasingly.

“thought you weren't interested?”

“i—”

“look, look, look.”  
jeonghan points, joshua follows the direction he's pointing at and his eyed widen, rage filling him when he saw a familiar blue haired male, but there was a taller guy that repeatedly tried to talk to him.

jihoon looked up at the male, keeping his hands to himself as he did not want to touch the ugly motherfucker.

he tightens his grip on the wine glass he had just emptied, raising it slightly, about to smash the glass onto the guy's head.

“jihoon!”

a pleasant, familiar voice called the out to him, making him turn his head and he sees the blonde guy that made him ridiculously red the other day.

“hey, i was looking everywhere for you,”  
the blonde puts an arm around him, and surprisingly, jihoon lets him, his eyes never leaving the male's profile and he wonders how someone could look like a golden statue carved by the gods themselves.

the blonde shot the stranger that talked to jihoon a strong, piercing glare, jihoon would've been surprised if it weren't for the fact that the blonde looked at him with a warm smile that made jihoon's anger dissipate.

joshua smiled when he notices that jihoon was letting him drag him, his arm still around the male's shoulder. 

the second they were out of the door, jihoon removed the arm around his shoulder gently, about to say something but the blonde beat him to it.

“no matter how angry you are, bashing people on the head with a wine glass is not proper.” 

joshua shoves his hand in his pockets.

“kick them in the nuts next time, that way, you wouldn't be wasting a perfectly good wine glass.”

the way the blonde smiled at him was so warm and sweet, and jihoon thinks it's so annoying, someone as handsome as him shouldn't be flashing that stupidly pretty smile to everyone.

it's annoying.

that's the only reason.

it's definitely not because of the fact that his heart skips a beat because of it.

“im joshua hong, by the way.”

“i didn't ask.”  
jihoon scoffs, walking past the male but he feels a hand grabbing his wrist.

“by the way, if you ever need someone to eat ramen with, hit me up on instagram.”

he tries to ignore the fact that joshua's face inched closer to his, he tries to ignore the fact that his heart skipped a beat or two.

he succeeded, thankfully, letting him keep his cold stance.

“it'll be pretty easy to find me, given the fact that i stalked your page.”

joshua smiles, it's that stupidly pretty smile again.

he leans back, jihoon can finally breath properly, and the blonde winks at him before waving.

“drive safely then, jihoon.”

he huffs, turning his heel and he rolls his eyes, ignoring how prettily the male said his name with that pretty voice, and jihoon has no idea why he finds everything about the male so endearing.

it's annoying.

he was thinking about that stupid smirk when he enters his car. he continued to think about it while driving recklessly, slowing down only when he remembers the little 'drive safely' from the attractive man earlier.

he realised this and groans, mumbling incoherently, something that even his own nose can't hear.

“stupid, who is he to tell _me_ how to drive?”

he scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“stupid, everything about him is stupid.”

 _'stupidly attractive'_  
he furrows his eyebrows, shaking the thought off.  
even if so, he continues to drive properly, he didn't drive recklessly like how he used to, he actually avoided the traffic cones unlike what he always does—he runs them over and continues to drive like a bitch, but we shouldn't talk about that.

he continues to think about how stupid joshua hong is even when he locked his car doors.  
he continued to mumble about how stupid the male was even when he enters his room.

he fished his phone out of his pocket, plopping himself on his bed and opening his instagram for the first time in three weeks.

he can't help the smile that reaches his lips when he sees the likes that came from joshua hong himself.

“so stupidly annoying.”  
his words contrasted the smile on his face as he continues to scroll down his instagram posts. pleasantly surprised when he finds out that the male was friends with yoon jeonghan, that actor from the drama jihoon watched.

his fingers ghost over the 'follow back' button, tempted to do it but he decides against it, for the sake of his pride.

apparently joshua hong is famous, and jihoon binged watched his youtube channel right after stalking his instagram feed, he doesn't know why, but he finds himself smiling like an idiot when he watches joshua sing in that honey like voice.

he possibly have found a new muse for his song.

▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣

joshua really regrets telling jeonghan everything, that way, he wouldn't have been here right now.

though jeonghan was a little shit, he was a good friend, and decided to be supportive by using his own money to buy joshua an album by woozi.

and that's not all.

joshua found himself in a fansign event.

woozi's fansign event.

awesome.

he sighs audibly when his eyes land on the banner that very clearly has jihoon's face on it.

he's smiling in the banner.

how strange.

his smile is adorable, joshua thinks.

he contemplated on whether to chicken out or to accept jeonghan's act of 'kindness' that occurs once in a blue moon.

he chose the latter.

plus, he would be lying if he said he didn't want to see jihoon again. plus, jeonghan actually went out of the way to actually pay for it.

when his phone buzzed, joshua looks and rolls his eyes at jeonghan's message, asking him if he liked the 'surprise'.

the blonde male sent a smiley face in return, he was sure that jeonghan would question his existence when he sees the smiley face, as joshua doesn't use emojis often, and would probably go lengths to try to figure out what the smiley face meant.

joshua just sighs, combing his hair back and slipping his sunglasses on, entering the building at once.

well, since that joshua was relatively a bit late, most of the people had already left, and there were only a few dozen left that were waiting for their turn.

when his eyes landed on jihoon, let's just say that the least he expected was for the small male to be wearing cat ears and a collar.

he's had a small smile on his face, one that joshua assumed to be fake, as he could see the corners of the male's lips twitch.

when he saw that jihoon's eyes landed on him, brows furrowing in confusion, all joshua does is flash him a cheeky grin, removing his sunglasses and resting it on his head, one hand in his pocket and the other waving jihoon's newest album at the male.

jihoon's brows furrowed even more, before quickly looking away and turning his attention back to the fan in front of him, joshua watches in amusement as the soloist quickly puts this professional facade of fake smiles.

joshua whistles to himself, walking to the very back of the line. he just smiled at the people who told him to go first, winking at them as their mouths hung open at the fact that a famous international youtuber was attending a fansign.

"hey!"  
he hears an unfamiliar feminine voice call out to him, joshua turns his attention to the female in front of him.

he smiles awkwardly.

"hi."  
the female latched herself onto his arm, rubbing her— _tits_ on him, which makes joshua undeniable uncomfortable.

"i'm sorry, but—"  
joshua was caught off guard when a phone camera was shoved onto his face, the other people in there were just watching him struggle to get away from the girl, some even filming instead of helping.

_how wonderful._

joshua didn't even try to smile to the camera, the girl was apparently live on instagram and was showing off her 'close bond' with him, even when he was desperately trying to push her away.

when the girl grabbed a hold of his hair to make him face the camera, joshua decided that enough was enough. he brings a hand to the girl's shoulder and pushed her off of him roughly, watching as the girl stumbled backwards, then proceeding to throw nonsense to him.

"did you all see that? he pushed me!"

joshua looks around, seeing some people looking at him, surprised, ang he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. though, he noticed that most of them were snickering at the girl, which makes him glad, at least not everyone in this room was stupid.

jihoon looks at the scene before him, head resting on his palm as his other hand was clicking his pen over and over again.

he clicked his tongue, eyes darting to the flower on his table, picking it up, he started to pull a delicate petal, detaching it from the flower.

_"should i help him?"_

he pulls out another.

_"should i not?"_

he continues to remove the flower petals one by one, stopping for a brief second before he pulls the last one out.

_"i should not."_

he says to himself, looking at the last petal on his hand, the one that told him not to help the blonde.

when he hears a feminine scream, his eyes snapped upwards.

"he touched me!"

joshua had his hand in his pocket, the other on rubbing his nape as he tries to calm himself down as the girl continues to make a scene.

"he touched me!"  
she repeats, and joshua uses every single ounce of his patience not to tell the girl to fuck off.

"oi!"

a loud voice calls out, everyone immediately turning their heads to the soloist who was walking towards the scene with bodyguards behind him.

joshua watches him walk over to the two, the male never breaking eye contact.  
he stops, his eyes still on joshua's.

"apologize."  
jihoon says, and jisoo lets his mouth gape open in disbelief, eyebrows scrunching.

jihoon turns his head to the girl with a gaze as sharp as a knife.

"you."  
he addressed, the girl looks at him, having the audacity to act bewildered.

"apologize."

the girl is speechless, gaze flicking to joshua then back to jihoon.

"what?! he was the one who pushed me! why are you—"

"who wouldn't feel uncomfortable when someone you don't know rubs their tits on your arm?"

jihoon crossed his arms, head tilting, waiting for an answer.

"i'm—i—"

jihoon grabs her hair, pulling it, yanking her head backwards, not giving a single flying fuck about the people who let out gasps.  
his gaze turned to the girl, who let out a yelp out of pain.

"who wouldn't get mad when someone pulls them by the hair like this?"

he pulls on her hair more, the girl letting out more disgruntled noise of discomfort.

"everyone in this room had the nerve to act all surprised when none of you even batted an eyelash at what happened."

joshua watched, surprise, beginning to think he might be in love.

"anyone who filmed, i dare you to post this, anyone with a brain knows that this bitch was being the bitch she is."  
he glares at the people around him, who cowered at the sharp gaze, and jihoon finally lets go of the hair, crossing his arms.

he and joshua make eye contact, and despite the camera flashes and the murmurs from the people surrounding them, jihoon never breaks eye contact with joshua.

joshua feels himself fall deeper.

joshua follows jihoon to an empty room, the shorter male had asked him to follow him, and he simply complied.  
joshua closes the door behind him, turning back to jihoon who was now sitting on one of the chairs, both is legs and arms crossed as he eyes joshua up and down.

after a moment of silence, joshua was getting ready to speak, but jihoon beat him to it.

"first thing's first, i didn't do that for free."

jihoon utters out, joshua staring at him curiously.

"what do you mean?"

"i so happened to find out that you're famous, and you can sing, so i'm asking you to return the favour by helping me with a new song."

jihoon says nonchalantly, acting like he didn't have an entire mental breakdown the last few weeks trying to figure out how to construct a proper song without thinking of the blonde. so, might as well make the most of it.

he was pleasantly surprised when he saw joshua show up at the fansign event, flustered when he saw that the male even brought an album.

he felt something bubbling up in his chest but he didn't know what it was just yet.

he also felt like as if he needed to interfere when he saw what happened earlier, he found himself clenching the pen on his hand tightly, about to break it.  
he also remembers cursing at the flower the moment he pulls the last petal out.

maybe jihoon _did_ intend to do it for free, and he just needed an excuse for the sake of his pride.

"well, that's interesting."

jihoon narrows his eyes, trying to understand what that meant.

"what?"

"i mean,"  
he watches as the blonde started to move towards him, jihoon feels his heart racing.

joshua rests a hand on the arm rest of the chair, his other hand in his pocket, he leaned closer to jihoon, who doesn't move an inch, his face was red and joshua smiles at him cheekily,  
"you're rich enough to hire someone to help you, but you instead chose me,"

joshua leans even more closer, but this time, jihoon leans back, if he hadn't their noses would've touched and jihoon's heart would've combusted.

"and the fact that you even know that i can sing,"  
jihoon swallows the lump in his throat, mentally slapping himself for slipping that easily.

"do you wanna get ramen with me?"  
joshua's eyes glints with mischief, a sly grin planted to on his face and jihoon's breath hitches.

he presses a hand against the blonde's strong chest, pushing him off gently as he cleared his throat.

"i'll send you a message,"  
jihoon stands up, completely ignoring the comment joshua had made earlier, and rushing to get out of the room, not missing joshua's breathy chuckle that sounded a little _too_ pleasant to his ears.

everything about joshua hong is pleasant, jihoon figures.

▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣

"dude, just message him!"  
soonyoung nudges him, jihoon glares at the red head, but the taller didn't bat an eyelash, already used to this after spending half his life with jihoon.

jihoon was typing then erasing everything for the past fifteen minutes, trying to figure out how to message joshua properly.

"why am i even making such a big fuss of this?'  
jihoon leans against the headboard, ignoring soonyoung who grins at him.

"you know what i think?"

"no."

"i think you like him!"

"hilarious."  
jihoon replies albeit too quickly, while thinking about joshua hong and how stupidly attractive everything about him is.

he shakes the thought off, grunting when soonyoung nudges him again, threatening to haul the alarm clock at the male.

"then why choose him when you're rich enough to hire someone?"

"his voice is pretty,"  
jihoon says without a thought, cheeks heating up when he realizes what he said, remembering the night where he listened to joshua singing non-stop.

soonyoung cackles, and jihoon tried to play it cool.

keyword: tried.

"listen—i—it was to return the favor!"  
jihoon rambles and soonyoung raise and eyebrow.

"oh, right, you did interfere something you had no business over, for like, _the first time in your whole life_ ,"  
soonyoung muses.  
"you also took the risk of getting a lot of hate by grabbing the hair of that bitch, and you _also_ defended not just yourself, but _joshua hong_ as well when the ceo called you over to address the issue,"

"soonyoung—"

"and you _also_ refused to apologize, nor take the apology from the bitch because you said that joshua hong was the one that got hurt, not you,"

"soonyoung i—"

"and you also said that you won't apologize unless joshua accepts the apology, and he already did, but you still haven't apologized because you claimed that she deserved it even though you weren't the one that she hurt,"

"okay, stop."  
jihoon was already tomato red at this point, repeatedly kicking soonyoung to get him off his bed.

"get the fuck out."

soonyoung laughs, mumbling about making jihoon something to eat before getting out of jihoon's room.

\--------------------  
_joshuahong951230_

;;  
_you've been typing for 30 mins, hoon  
i been waiting and you still haven't sent a single message  
dw, i'll accept anything from you  
don't stress it ღ _  
\--------------------

"soonyoung!!"

jihoon yells, he heard hurried footsteps before his door swings open, revealing a concerned soonyoung, who's face turned from concern to confusion.

jihoon shows him his phone, and he laughs, the smaller male hitting his shoulder.

"you idiot, fucking help me!"  
jihoon whines, and soonyoung gives in, scooting over to sit next to jihoon.

\--------------------  
_joshuahong951230_

-

_shut the fuck up  
let's start tomorrow_

_;;  
ight  
address?_

\- _o yah rite  
[attachment]_

_;;  
anyways meet me  
here [attachment]_

\- _i  
what_

_;;  
i'll pay  
just come here  
i'll be waiting ღ_

\-------------------- 

"what the fuck?" 

soonyoung was leaning against his shoulder, laughing at jihoon's flushed face. 

"clothes, soonyoung. i haven't washed mine yet."  
jihoon mumbles, sending soonyoung a look, and the other just smiles, standing up and clapping. 

"come along, little one," 

soonyoung was met with a kick on the knee, and he just laughs, ushering jihoon into the closet. 

jihoon ended up wearing soonyoung's clothes after the male ranted about giving him his favourite sweater. 

he was wearing a tiger-printed sweater that was way too big for him but soonyoung claimed it looks cute on him.  
he was also wearing blue ripped jeans, red sneakers and golden specs to top it all off.  
soonyoung, a usual, was the one who put this outfit on him, claiming that he had to look hot yet it should be simple enough to look like he isn't trying too hard. 

it's quite ironic, since he and soonyoung were going through jihoon's closet earlier, and when they found nothing, jihoon practically begged soonyoung to lend him clothes, which the male did. 

"thank you so fucking much,"  
jihoon was practically squeezing the life out of soonyoung who was trying to get out of his grasp since the smaller male was depriving him of breath. 

"no problem, anything for my kitten."  
soonyoung squeezed his cheeks, making jihoon let go and push soonyoung's hands away, face scrunching up at the nickname. 

"don't call me that," 

"i'll only stop calling you than when you find yourself a boyfriend, then i'll hand the nickname over to him."  
soonyoung smiles at him, guiding jihoon to the door by the shoulders. 

"i'll be filming a video for my youtube, don't come back until at least eight pm," 

"soonyoung, it's five o'clock," 

"exactly,"  
soonyoung smacks his ass, avoiding the slipper that was thrown his way. 

"now go get that dick!"  
jihoon smiles at him, catching the car keys that soonyoung threw him, mouthing an 'i love you' to his best friend, who blew him a kiss in return.

jihoon exits his car after parking it, walking towards the cafe.

he stops in his tracks.

joshua was standing against the wall, one hand on his phone, the other in his pocket.

_he looks like a fucking god._

the way the bright moonlight is lighting a part of his stupidly perfect face, the way his relaxed face looks so peaceful that got jihoon observing his face and admiring the artwork that was joshua hong.

he adjusts his specs, telling himself to breath properly despite the tightness around his chest.

"hong,"  
he calls out, swallowing at the way the male's eyes twinkled as he looks up, a smile decorating his face, and that stupid smile got jihoon feeling all sorts of things inside,

"jihoon,"  
he calls out, the smaller male desperately trying to ignore the way joshua's voice sounds like a lullaby, and the fact that his name sounds all too perfect when joshua says it is honestly so annoying.

how could something as simple as saying his name sound so perfect?

it's annoying.

he didn't even realize it when joshua was in front of him, he nearly flinches when he feels a warm hand on his cheeks.

"you're cold,"

joshua smiles at him, jihoon thanks the fact that it was already six o'clock, meaning that joshua wouldn't have to see his stupidly red face.

when the taller grabs him by the hand, jihoon lets him, a faint smile making it's way to his face, having to bite his lip to stop himself from grinning.

when they enter, their hands are still together, even when they sat down, across from each other, joshua was still holding his hand on the table.

"what do you want?"

"anything is fine,"  
_as long as you're here with me._

those words were dancing at the tip of jihoon's tongue, watching as joshua lets go of his hand, he immediately misses the warmth, watching joshua's back who was walking to the counter, watching him as he orders.

"how pretty,"  
jihoon mutters to himself, smiling unknowingly as he rests his head on his palm, watching the male's back side, his mouth forming an 'o' in disbelief of how even the male's back looked perfect.

_'he even looks scrumptious from behind'_

jihoon smiles, he has come to the conclusion that joshua was the textbook definition of perfect.

when joshua comes back, he was holding a tray with two drinks and a plate that had a slice of cake, the cups were opaque so jihoon assumes they're hot,  
_'just like the person holding them' ___

__jihoon blushes at the thought, clearing his throat, embarrassed even when no one else heard it._ _

__"thanks, i already know im hot but i'm flattered."  
joshua winks at him, jihoon is dumbfounded, his mouth hung open in realization and he grew even more red._ _

___"what—"_ _ _

__"you said that out loud,"_ _

__jihoon stares at the male blankly, before turning his head to look outside the window, distracting himself from how embarrassed he was, missing the way joshua smiled at him, setting the tray down and passing jihoon's drink over._ _

__"i got you hot chocolate, heard you didn't like caffeine,"_ _

__joshua says non-chalantly, not knowing (oh, he definitely knows) how much it affected jihoon._ _

__the smaller male found himself melting at the simple gesture, he felt all giddy when the fact that joshua cares enough to actually do some research about him has been brought upon his attention._ _

__"thanks,"  
the word rolls off his tongue without him even thinking, he brings the cup onto his lips with a smile on his face, joshua glances at him._ _

__he must've been so enchanted to the point that he forgot that it was _hot_ chocolate, he immediately puts the cup down, his mouth onto his lips as his eyes are shut, nose scrunched up. joshua finds it adorable._ _

__the taller couldn't help the chuckle that comes out of his mouth._ _

__"i—"_ _

__there was suddenly a cake in his mouth, and it was attached to a fork, and the fork was held by joshua._ _

___the fork was held by joshua._ _ _

__he watches as the male pulls his fork back, jihoon is not over the fact that joshua just _fed him._  
like he was a fucking baby or something._ _

__his mind suddenly wanders to joshua calling him 'baby', and he almost chokes, but before he could do so, he aggressively started to chew on his food, watching joshua, whom had a cake for himself, and he used the same fork he used to feed jihoon._ _

___he used the same fork that he fed jihoon with._ _ _

___they indirectly kissed._ _ _

___they kissed._

even if it was indirect, jihoon can't help but feel all giddy again, it was as if he was a high schooler in love.

the moment he swallowed, the fork was held in front of him again, hovering over his lips.  
his gaze flicker to the cake then to joshua, who was looking at him.

"come on, baby, open up."

jihoon turns fifty shades of red, it makes him feel _feelings_ and he didn't know what to feel about it.  
he suddenly got defensive, wanting to prove to joshua that it didn't affect him— _even if it did._

"i'm not a—"  
the cake was shoved into his mouth again, jihoon furrows his brows, joshua just smiles at him like the fucking perfection he is.

he started to chew, watching joshua, whom grabbed a tissue and started to dab it onto jihoon's lips, removing the cake.

jihoon lets him, he couldn't breath, his heart was beating so incredibly fast that it was impossible, like the fastest thing in the universe was his heart rate.

jihoon inhales sharply, trying to not let it get to him— _even if it did_ —constantly trying to think of things that make him happy.

like, soonyoung's antics, sleep, food, winning awards, _joshua—_

_'what the fuck?'_

jihoon runs a hand through his hair, trying to think of unpleasant things this time.

"by the way,"

he hears joshua speak, making him turn his attention towards the male.

"your sweater, it looks good on you,"

jihoon looks down at his clothes.

"actually, let me rephrase that, you look good in everything,"

"these—"  
jihoon intersects rather quickly, everything joshua says always seem to tug on his heat strings, and he doesn't know what to feel about that.

"—aren't mine,"

he watches as it casted a gloom on joshua's face.

"then who's is it?"

"soonyoung, kwon, that guy,"

joshua's eyes light up in familiarity, but it slowly fades away as his brows furrow.

"what's your relationship with him?"  
jihoon was taken a back.

"why would you wanna know?"

"i don't like that you're wearing his clothes,"

jihoon looks at him, eyes asking a silent question.

"it makes me jealous."

jihoon's heartbeat doubles, he fumbles with the hem of the sweater, he adjusts his specs, red coating his cheeks.  
he wanted to ask why, why would joshua be jealous? but the words were left unsaid when the taller clears his throat.

"i know i said that you look good in everything, but—"

"don't worry,"  
jihoon wanted to slap himself for saying that, why would joshua be worried?

"he's just my best friend of ten years, he likes that jeon wonwoo guy, and i'm single."

jihoon bites his tongue, wishing that the ground would swallow him already, what the fuck was he saying?

"okay, that's good."  
jihoon looks up, watching joshua take a sip of his coffee, he mirrors the male, doing the same to his hot chocolate.

"what's...good?"

joshua looks at him, eyes twinkling as he grins,

"everything,"

he combs a hand through his blonde hair, jihoon thinks he's probably god.

"especially the fact that you're single,"

jihoon is once again, dumbfounded. he isn't dense, he definitely knows what that means, it has been said to him alot before, and he had always turned them down.  
it's just that, it sounded so unreal when it came from joshua, it's like as if his brain had stopped working, it's like as if he _liked it._

jihoon grabs the hot chocolate, gulping everything to keep himself from talking, joshua caught on, he's smart. the taller just smiles, finishing his coffee.

when they walked out of the cafe, they just stood there, jihoon wanted to say something but he doesn't know what to.

"jihoon-ah,"  
joshua says, bringing a hand up to caress jihoon's hair, he flashes him the sweetest of smiles, and jihoon is whipped for it.

"i'll see you tomorrow? at the park?"

jihoon blinks twice, finally snapping out of his daze.

"yeah, sure,"

joshua smiles at him wider, both hands cupping the male's cheeks.

"good, i should go now,"

joshua looks at the time, then smiling at jihoon for the nth time, slipping a hot pack to the male's pocket, jihoon notices.

"you should go too, it's cold."

jihoon watches as joshua walks to his car, the blonde waved at him with a smile, before entering his car and driving away.  
_'just like how he drives me crazy'_

jihoon sighs dreamily, and he definitely went to go, like joshua had told him too, and it's not definitely not because he was cold.

▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣

jihoon and joshua started to meet each other more often, the taller male constantly shows his affection for the smaller male without expecting any reciprocation, but jihoon notices, jihoon knows what they mean.

everytime they go to each other's places, they end up falling deeper for each other unknowingly.

jihoon once found himself being carried by the small male in bridal style due to his carelessness. he had attempted to cook pasta but he accidentally elbowed the pot, making it fall to the ground. 

_jihoon hisses, retracting his hand as he rubs his elbow, he hears the pot clash onto the ground, along with the sound of water spilling. he flinches, turning around, he reaches over to turn off the stove. he hears hurried footsteps, along with the joshua's voice calling out to him, jihoon could hear the worry in his voice._

_they make eye contact, joshua sighs as he looks around, but he quickly trails his gaze back to jihoon._

_"are you okay?"_

_jihoon smiles at him, nodding.  
he watches as joshua walks around the hot water effortlessly, stopping in front of jihoon._

_jihoon yelps slightly when joshua picks him up, walking past the water and putting jihoon down on the counter, he's between jihoon's legs, his hands on either side of the male and he was looking down to his feet._

_jihoon could see the pain he's trying to supress, he must've accidentally stepped on hot water. jihoon feels bad, so he takes joshua's face in his hands, the said male looked taken aback but there was a smug grin on his face immidiately afterwards._

_"don't worry, kitten, your prince is okay."_

_joshua says like as if he read jihoon's mind. the smaller rolls his eyes at that statement, ever since joshua called him 'kitten' while he was in a call with soonyoung, the male had stopped calling him that, insisting that it should only be reserved for joshua._

_"do you wanna...."  
joshua speaks as he leans forward, but jihoon doesn't lean back like what he would usually do._

_"....get ramen with me?"_

_they ended up eating instant ramen instead, and jihoon still blushes when he remembers himself thinking of a completely different idea in his head._

joshua, too, fell deeper than he already was. he once got sick because he fell asleep in the bathtub for five hours.  
jihoon came to his place and nursed him back to full health, he even remembers thinking that he would've kissed the male already if it weren't for the fact that he didn't want jihoon to get sick too.

_  
joshua had messaged jihoon that he was sick, the other immediately responded, asking him how he got sick, and joshua had to explain his stupidity to his favorite person in the world._

_when the male left him on red, jisoo finds himself sulking, up until jihoon called him, and he merrily accepted it with a grin on his face._

_"hoonie, your prince is sick."_

_he hears silence from he other line, before shuffling noises, he could hear jihoon rushing down the steps, he heard the fridge open, he heard the cabinets open, and he hears jihoon muttering about how stupid he is._

_"jihoon?"_

_"don't fucking move, you dumb bitch, who the fuck falls asleep in the bathtub for five hours?!"_

_jihoon groans into the phone, joshua chuckles, about to say something when jihoon cut him off._

_"stay there."_

_he hangs up, joshua stays silent for a while before smiling to himself, his bed suddenly feels softer, and as jihoon instructed, he stayed there, not moving a muscle as his jihoon occupies his mind._

_jihoon shows up about five minutes later, joshua scolds him for speed driving since if you drive properly from jihoon's place to joshua's place, you'd arrive in ten minutes._

_jihoon fired back, saying he would've drove carefully if joshua wasn't being a dumb bitch that's dumb enough to fall asleep in the tub for five fucking hours._

_joshua had a smile on his face the entire time jihoon was there, the smaller male even fell asleep on his chair, joshua had observed his features, and he wonders how someone could look perfect even while asleep.  
_

one night, joshua had confessed to jihoon, he thought his whole world was gonna fall apart when jihoon started to cry, but that didn't seem to be the case.

_  
joshua had his back pressed against the railings, observing jihoon's side profile as the male observed the river below the bridge, the stars reflected themselves in jihoon's eyes, making joshua admire him._

_"jihoon, i like you."  
he says looking away from the male, in fear of how he would react._

_jihoon turned to look at him, not believing what he had just heard._

_"everything about you drives me crazy. everytime you smile, your eyes turn into crescents, your dimples show and it makes me feel so unbearably happy. you're a certified bitch but that isn't even enough to make me not like you, in fact, i love that side of you, _i love every side of you_ , and i really like you so much."_

_joshua breaths out, closing his eyes, until he heard a sniff.  
the taller almost snapped his head from how fast he turned his head._

_jihoon was looking at him with tears rolling down his eyes, joshua feels his heart breaking, he wanted to wipe the male's tears away and hug the male but he didn't think he should._

_"jihoon—"_

_"i-i'm sorry—i—you could hit me if you want to i'm—"_

_there was suddenly a tug on his collar, pulling him down, his lips crashed with jihoon's._

_his eyes sprung widely, still not believing that this was actually happening until jihoon pulled away._

_joshua stares at him with eyes full of emotion before taking the male's face in his hands, wiping the tears away before he leaned down, pressing his lips against the male's. their lips moved against each other's leisurely, it was a kiss full of emotion, and jihoon can't help the tears that fell drom his eyes. neither of them are willing to pull away, joshua moves his hands down to jihoon's waist, the smaller wrapping his arms around jisoo's neck, pulling him closer. when they parted, they stared at each other's eyes, pressing their foreheads against each other as their heartbeats move in sync. a silent melody plays as they stay like that, in each other's arms, not wanting it any other way._

▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣

jihoon was sitting on that particular bench, ignoring soonyoung's messages. 

he was sure that the male was probably screaming about how joshua _likes him._

he already knows that, even when jihoon hadn't fully voiced out his feelings yet, he knows joshua knows that he likes him too.

when jihoon got home, he vented to soonyoung dreamily, talking about how joshua looked like an absolute god and soonyoung bluntly said that they liked each other and they should go out. 

jihoon of course, agreed. 

jihoon checks the time, he may have arrived a little too early (he was excited, but you know he won't admit that), but he's kind of annoyed that jisoo wasn't there yet. 

they was suddenly an iced drink that was in front of his face, then it shook. jihoon looks up, seeing joshua holding the drink, he assumed the other one was his as he had one held in front of jihoon's face. 

"what the fuck?" 

jihoon says as he takes the drink, looking at the peach that was at the bottom of the transparent cup. 

jihoon _hated_ peach. 

jihoon, whom say his feelings, jihoon, whom expresses his likes and dislikes in all honestly finds himself taking a sip from the peach drink. 

strangely, it tasted _immaculate._

when soonyoung gave him the same drink back then, he found that it tasted like shit. 

but right now, joshua gave it to him, and it's suddenly his favorite thing in the world. 

jihoon continues to take long sips, looking up at joshua who was still standing. 

jihoon chews on his straw. 

joshua notices. 

he found it _cute._

why did joshua find it cute? he absolutely hates it when people do that. 

but then again joshua concludes that jihoon is probably not a human, he's too perfect to be one, so in hindsight, he liked watching jihoon chew on his straw and he found it cute because he, of course isn't human, he's a perfect specimen that's far too perfect to be a human being. 

he clears his throat, pursing his lips as he locks eyes with jihoon. 

the smaller momentarily stopped his habit of chewing on his straw, staring up at jisoo, whom looked as entranced as him. 

as cliché as it may seem, the vast meadows stretched along the sad looking sky stopped it's motion. anything that the sunlight hit seemed to sparkle, but none of them were comparable to the way they saw galaxies in each other's eyes. 

when joshua looked away, everything seemed to go back to normal, aside from both of their hearts beating in sync despite the ungodly pace they settled for. 

joshua lets out a sigh, feeling his heart pound against his chest, he closes his eyes, calming himself down before looking back at jihoon. 

he automatically smiles, the sight of jihoon was enough to make so much serotonin run through him to the point where he'll be happy just by thinking that jihoon is breathing the same air as him. 

"jihoon-ah," 

joshua bends down so he's eye level with the smaller male. 

jihoon removes the chewed up straw from his mouth. 

_"i like you, alot,"_

jihoon's words get caught in his throat, both jihoon and joshua's heartbeats are racing. 

"and i would really love it if you would give me a chance." 

jihoon swallows, three words were lingering at the tip of his tongue, he bites his bottom lip and stares up at joshua. 

he feels himself smile at the male. 

"i think, this is enough to inspire my new song."  
he says, standing up, joshua stands up straight, looking at jihoon expectantly. 

"you existing is enough to inspire my new song," 

jihoon's gaze flicker from joshua's face then to his feet, he feels his cheeks warm up. 

"and i want you to keep inspiring my songs," 

_jihoon leaves his mouth open, he could feel joshua's heavy gaze on him._

"i want you to always be by my side." 

jihoon hears joshua's heavy sigh of relief. he was about to say something when he suddenly feels his face being taken between two warm hands.  
the next second, jihoon couldn't breath through his mouth, it took time for him to process what's happening before relaxing. 

his arms hug joshua's middle as jihoon tilts his head up further to allow joshua a better access. 

jihoon pulls back, burying his face in joshua's chest, the taller lets out a chuckle at the cute gesture. 

jihoon mumbles something against his chest, and joshua actually did not hear it this time. 

"what was that?" 

jihoon mumbles a bit louder, joshua scrunches his eyebrows, hand gently cupping jihoon's chin, tilting his head up so that their eyes meet. 

"you gotta speak up, kitten, i can't hear you." 

"bemyboyfriend." 

jihoon says quickly, but joshua caught on, he smiles down at the male, who in return, squeezes his eyes shut in embarrassment. 

joshua leans down and places a peck on jihoon's lips before squeezing him tightly, they both shared a smile. 

__

▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣  
  


when joshua reached that particular bench on the park, he feels a smile creeping up his face, he takes strides towards the male.

"hey,"  
he calls out, propping himself next to the male, jihoon only glances at him before turning his attention to the book on his hand, jisoo smiles at the action.

"what are you reading?"

joshua peeks over the male's shoulder, jihoon tensed for a bit, but managed to keep his composure.

"a book."

joshua lets out a breathy chuckle, jihoon trying hard to ignore the way his laugh sounded pretty when he's close to him like this.

"what kind of book?"

jihoon scoffs, "a pretty one,"

he could see joshua's gaze on him from the corner of his eye, he could feel himself turning red.

"a _really_ pretty one."

jihoon shuts his book abruptly, turning his head to face joshua, once again, trying to ignore how close their faces were, and jihoon notices how pretty joshua's eyes are.

"really? define pretty."

"you."

jihoon lets out a shaky breath, joshua smiles at him again before leaning away, turning his attention to the sky that was darkening, jihoon's eyes aren't leaving him and he knows.

"it's about to rain—"

"you think i'm pretty?"

joshua turns his attention to the blue haired male who was staring up at him with seriousness, joshua smiles at him, his hand moving to rest on the bench as he leans closer, jihoon didn't flinch.

"i think you're really pretty, jihoonie."

jihoon stays silent, they stare at each other for a while until they feel drops of water on them.

"it's raining."

"yeah, no shit."

joshua turns to look at him.

"what—"

he got cut off from his words when joshua grabs his hand, jihoon lets him drag him as the rain pours harder onto them.

they were running under the pouring rain, both of them drenched from it before joshua finds a bus stop, quickly dragging jihoon under it.

"you didn't bring a car?"  
jihoon questions in disbelief and joshua narrows his eyes at him.  
"neither did you."

joshua scoffs, leaning against one of the plastic wall of the bus stop, and jihoon can't help but notice how the male looks like a fucking god.  
his blonde hair was wet, it was messy and some of it was sticking onto his forehead as water runs down his face.  
and his jacket is drenched.

a cold wind blows past them and jihoon shudders, jisoo notices.

"you cold?"

"pfft— _of course not._ "

jihoon scoffs, crossing his arms in hopes to keep himself warm, it doesn't work. he tries to ignore how cold he was as he watched the rain.

footsteps approach him, he watches as joshua unzips his jacket, removing it from himself and putting it over jihoon's shoulders.

"what—"

"cut the bullshit, ji, anyone with eyes can tell that you're cold."

"you don't use your eyes to tell something, hong."

joshua clicks his tongue, flicking jihoon's forehead and the said male only yelps.

"oi! i never asked for your jacket, alright? you were the one who removed it and now you— _oh._ "

jihoon's cheeks were suddenly warm when he saw that jisoo's white shirt was drenched, making it transparent and now jihoon has to see _everything._

not that he's complaining—no, he appears to like the view— _he likes it alot._  
that explains why he's mindlessly staring at the taller, who just smirked in return.

"like what you see?"

the voice snaps jihoon out of his trance, he gulps when he trails his gaze up to jisoo's face who was staring at him with a teasing smirk.

"yes."

both males were surprised of what came out of jihoon's mouth. both joshua's smile and jihoon's eyes grew wide.

"no— _no!_ "

jihoon turns away in embarrassment, joshua's laughter can be heard in the background and jihoon groans.

"shut the fuck up!"

"can't help it, you're fucking adorable—"

joshua snorts, walking over to sit next to jihoon, the shorter male still avoiding his gaze. he feels joshua look at him once he had stopped laughing, and he once again, ignores it. "jihoon,"

"what."  
he says, not shifting his gaze onto joshua whatsoever, and the taller doesn't like it one bit.

jihoon's heart thumps loudly when he feels joshua's hands on his cheeks, turning his head so that their eyes meet.

jihoon has no idea why he lets the male do these things for him, he finds it weird.  
he's not a fan of skinship whatsoever, but when joshua does it with him, he likes it, and would sometimes wish for joshua to do more—though he's not willing to admit it just yet.

"jihoon."

the tone of his voice was so serious that it got jihoon anticipate for what's next.  
he gave joshua a look, encouraging him to continue.  
they stared at each other's eyes for a moment before—

"why didn't you follow me on instagram?"

what.

"that's—it?"

jihoon looks at him in disbelief, removing joshua's hands from his cheeks abruptly when he feels them redden again.

what was he expecting?

"uh, _yeah?"_

joshua rests his palm on the seat, watching jihoon visibly sulk and he forces himself not to smile, acting oblivious though he's definitely not. 

"i mean, you messaged me on instagram, and you liked my post from like, a year ago. why didn't you follow me back?" 

jihoon whips his head to look at joshua with wide eyes, his mouth falling agape and he points at himself in disbelief. 

"i...did?" 

"yeah, you know, that post with me and my guitar." 

"oh, _that...._ " 

jihoon narrows his eyes when joshua laughs once again, putting a hand over jihoon's shoulders as he leans against him, laughing, jihoon is panicking inside but he pretends not to care. 

_"i was messing with you—"_  
joshua snorts, feeling bliss surround his heart when he found out that jihoon _did_ in fact, stalk his instagram. 

"wait, so, i _didn't_ like that post where you had that purple hoodie and holding your guitar?" 

" _no_

jihoon, then proceeded to hit joshua, not planning on stopping. joshua would've stopped to adore the male's red face. and the way his brows were furrowed was so fucking adorable. but the pain on his shoulder—in courtesy of jihoon—was stopping him from doing just that. 

"stop,"  
joshua warns, but jihoon doesn't listen, repeatedly hitting the said male. 

joshua grabs his hands, pushing him back against the seat, propping himself between jihoon's legs, his hand pinning jihoon's on either side of his head. 

jihoon visibly gulps, he probably looks like a tomato right now, and the fact that joshua was on top of him, pinning him down effortlessly as he stared into jihoon's orbs, _was not helping._

he closes his eyes, breathing in and out in an attempt to calm the rapid beating of his heart.

when he opened them, he immediately wished he didn't.

joshua's face was closer to him, he swallows the lump in his throat, his eyes lingering on joshua's lips long enough for the male to notice.

when joshua leaned closer, jihoon's eyes fall agape, anticipating for what's gonna happen next, he was frustrated at how slow the male was moving, but he tells himself to be patient.

when their lips brush, jihoon wields his eyes shut.

then a sudden ringing interrupts their moment.

joshua scrambled to get off of jihoon, though looking annoyed, he nods at jihoon's direction, signalling him to take the call.

jihoon reluctantly answers the call.

“kwon soonyoung, you piece of shit.”  
he hissed, he could hear the said male choke out a disgruntled laugh.

“is your refrigerator running?”  
his voice was higher than usual, almost making him sound like a chipmunk.

“what the fuck?”

“well then, you better go catch it!”  
the call ends, jihoon is pissed.

“kwon hoshit.”  
he grumbled, looking at the sky that was beginning to clear up.

“hey,”  
jihoon looks at joshua, who still looks annoyed from the disturbance earlier.

“should've put your phone on silent.”

“if you'd have been faster, it would've—”  
jihoon glared at him, shoving his phone down his pocket before standing up.

“letsgoonadatethissaturday.”

joshua squints his eyes, he understood what the male said but he wanted to hear him say it again, having to fight off the smirk that threatened to display itself on his lips.  
“what.”

"i gotta go―"

jihoon turns around, but joshua was quick to grab his hand, pulling him close.

the smaller's hands automatically lands on joshua's shoulders, whom was holding him close by the waist as he looks down at him with a smile on his face.

"i would like that."

joshua smiles at him, before leaning down to connect their lips.

when he finally kisses jihoon's mouth, everything goes oddly quiet, like the moment of silence between lightning and thunder. 

one mississippi. 

two mississippi. 

three mississippi.

four mississippi. 

five mississippi.

bang.

they kiss again. the next kiss is the kind that breaks open the sky. it steals their breaths and give it back. it shows jihoon that every other kiss he's had in his life has been wrong.

jihoon feels himself get pushed back onto one of the hollow walls of the bus stop.

though a bus stop is not one of the ideal places wherein two individuals can make out, neither of them gives a shit.

joshua has one hand pressed onto the wall behind next to jihoon's head, he could feel jihoon's fingers tangling themselves in his blonde locks.

leaning himself closer, jihoon could feel a tongue potruding through his lips, and he gladly submits to it, letting his mouth fall open, feeling the wet muscle fully intrude his mouth and explore every corner of it.

jihoon whimpers when joshua nibbles on his bottom lip, smirking at him before pulling back with a pop.

jihoon stares into joshua's orbs, the male looking back at him with eyes full of emotion, before leaning foreward and landing a peck on the shorter's lips.

he smiles at jihoon's flushed face.

"you're red."

"right."

jihoon gently pushes him off, clearing his throat and fixing his hair.

“i'll message you.”  
jihoon turns his heel, walking—well, _running_ away from him. joshua didn't even have to look at him to know that the male was blushing even more.

he figures, how can someone look so cute while running?

when he fished his phone out of his pocket, he dialled jeonghan's number, ready to rave on and on about what had just happened.


End file.
